Photograph
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: A dear friend must leave the island. What will happen? Oneshot Songfic. I took the lyrics and mad them to my liking. R & R!


OK! Since doesn't let you put song lyrics in, I changed them around a bit to my liking. So, yeah. I don't own KH, Nickelback, or the song Photograph.

------------

Sora sat on the floor of his bedroom. He was grinding his teeth with tears streaming down his face. He gazed down at the picture before him. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were sitting on the beach. They were all smiling and had red eye. Riku had a weird hat on. Sora slightly smiled before breaking down again.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Riku's head?_

Sora finally got up and walked over to his window. He couldn't go downstairs and let his mom see him like this. He climbed out and headed for the dock. He had to get to the island, and quick.

_And this is where I grew up  
I think my mom finally fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

Sora climbed into his boat and rowed over to Destiny Island. He got out and realized he was on the wrong side of the island. He sighed and ran past their high school. He stopped for a minute and remembered how he, Riku, and Kairi would always sneak in at night and pull pranks. Now, it would never be the same. He began running again.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Permanent record says we broke in twice  
We must've done it half a dozen times_

Sora sped down the island. He was about halfway there. He tried to go faster, but tripped. He struggled to get back up. He coughed and then continued to run. He was blinded by tears. He needed to get there in time or it'd be all over.

_I wonder if it's too late  
Will I ever make it at this rate  
Life's not better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh, Oh God I_

Sora finally got to the beach. He saw the helicopter. It was big and white. It had a pink heart in a black circle on the side. He ran up the dock and something fell out of his pocket. He had to go back and find it deep in the sand. He scrambled around, trying to get it before it was too late. He finally found it and dragged it out. The picture.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
Had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
Found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

He put it back in his pocket and ran up the docks and onto the sand. He rushed over to the ladder. He began to climb when the bar snapped. He fell onto his back. He cried even more. Today was not his day. He heard her kind voice calling to him. He sat up slowly, remembering how they'd all sing together on the boat. He jumped as high as he could. He slipped of the highest bar, but someone grabbed his hand. Riku.

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Riku hoisted Sora up. Sora thanked him and the two friends ran up to the other boards. They ran across one. Sora and Riku had to get her. Especially since Sora had gotten together with her. Sora remembered their first kiss. He almost kisses her chin rather then her lips. All of her friends would miss her.

_Kai's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of friends since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh, Oh God I_

Riku thought he had seen something in Sora's pocket when he grabbed him up. He couldn't still have that old picture…could he? Sora was sentimental like that. Sora had many pictures of the trio. He wanted to have more photos together. He wanted to have them with her by their side.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

Kairi looked out the window at her scrambling friends. Tears poured down her face as she looked out the window. Kairi hated this. She had to leave the island, her friends, all just to go to some stupid castle? She'd come to a conclusion. Being a princess sucks. She wished darkness had never taken over the island. Then, they wouldn't have to leave. It was too late now.

_I miss that place  
I can't believe it _

So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Sora and Riku had finally reached the tree house. Sora jumped off the rail in an attempt to grab on to the helicopter's bar. He missed by about an inch and was left to land on his feet in the cold sand below. This…This wasn't happening.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

Sora got up and ran as fast as he could. Kairi screamed Sora's name as she was flown away from her friends, her home, and her love. Sora ran all the way to the water. He swam out very far. He swam until the helicopter was out of sight. He realized something. He quickly swam to shore. He took the picture from his pocket. It was damp and mangled. Some parts of it was ripped off and wrinkled. Sora fell to his knees. Riku followed and seen the destroyed picture…and the destroyed Sora.

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me_

----------------------------------------

I'm so mean! I was listening to this and I got his idea. I read it and started to cry. I'm so mean. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
